I Miss You?
by Amaya'chika'chan
Summary: Deidara and Itachi haven't spoken in a long time, one more fight with Sasori causes Deidara to reach out to Itachi. What will the raven make of it...? Yaoi, AU, OOC, you've been warned, don't like don't read.
1. The Call

Hehe, can you guys tell I have an Itachi/Deidara fetish? My favourite pairing ever, for sure 33

I'm taking story requests as well, if there's another pairing you would like to see written, message me and I'll pop one out for you ^^

~chika~chika~chika~

"Itachi, are you busy un?" The noise on the other end of the phone was far too loud to have heard what he was saying, but Deidara knew instantly that Itachi was at a club.

"Uh… a little… are you okay Deidara?" Deidara wiped the side of his face with his sleeve. He was sitting at home after another argument with Sasori, again. He hadn't called Itachi in a long time for any reason.

"I'm fine un." He knew that the fact he had called randomly would seem strange to Itachi, considering they hadn't talked in so long. At the moment, he just wanted to hear the sound of the other man's voice.

"Do you need me to come get you?" Itachi sounded too drunk to drive; and Deidara wasn't going to make him come over and ruin his fun just because he was upset and wanted to see him.

"No un… I wanted to see how you were doing, but it sounds like you're busy un." The sound of girlish squealing laughter made Deidara pull the phone away from his ear and glare at it.

"I should let you go un. I'll talk to you later." Deidara waited for the laughter on the other end to subside before expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry Deidara; I'll talk to you later tonight. Will you be awake?" Deidara stared at the closed bedroom door behind him. Since he'd be on the couch again tonight anyways, he was sure he'd be awake for the rest of the night.

"Yeah un, I'll be awake." Itachi coughed on the other end and Deidara instantly hung up. 'What am I doing un…?' He wouldn't be expecting another call tonight from his favourite raven. He knew that when Itachi went clubbing it was 'party-till-you-drop'. He would be passed out by three in the morning, forgetting the blonde had ever called. Deidara glanced at the wall clock, twelve thirty. Work in six hours, this was turning out to be a great night. But nights like this weren't uncommon, minus calling Itachi, that part was new.

Sasori had been incessantly angry towards him lately; Deidara just didn't know what to do anymore. At first it had been Sasori that chose to sleep on the couch, but lately it was Deidara that got the short end of the stick.

"This is what I get for agreeing to a one-bedroom apartment un." He tossed the phone into the couch and plopped down after it. This was a very bad idea, it had been so long since he had seen or spoken to Itachi, was it fair to just shove himself back into the other's life? Deidara sighed; maybe this was all because Sasori had been such an ass lately. Ever since he'd gone out two Fridays ago, it was like Sasori couldn't trust him anymore.

Deidara sat up from the couch and looked around the small apartment. There had to be something he could do until he had to go to work. Sleep just wasn't an option at the moment. Finally staring at his abandoned art project on the table, he sighed heavily and went to the kitchen to get a bowl of water to wet the clay.

"Fucking thing should be finished already anyways."

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi stared down at Konan blankly. Not two seconds before this had she been laughing hysterically, now she was curled up on Itachi's lap, bottom lip quivering and hands gripping her phone tightly.

"W-why won't he text me baaaack?" Itachi tried to sympathize with her but just couldn't, his lack of care couldn't be expressed any more than his current facial expression.

"Perhaps he's busy? It is almost one in the morning Konan…" The blues streaks in her black hair waved as she shook her head violently, her large breasts moving as she shook. Guys were beginning to stare,

"No, he always answers meeeee. WHAT IF THERE'S ANOTHER GIRL?" With new found energy Konan jumped up and flipped her phone open. Itachi waited for a train wreck to unfold before him. He glanced at his own phone and thought about Deidara, what had made him call so randomly?

"Ohhh Nagatooo, it's Ko-chaaaan! … I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW LATE IT IS! Pain you mother fucker you better not be cheatin on me!" Sighing, the Uchiha got up from the couch booth and strode past the raging Konan to the bar, ignoring two strippers that tried to follow him. He was already fairly drunk, but he could use just one more. He waved away the two girls following him with an irritating glare. One more beer and he should be good to go home with Konan in tow, if he could get her to leave the club. A glass in-hand, Itachi leaned with his back against the bar and scrolled to the texting function on his blackberry.

_'Hey Deidara, try and get some sleep. Whatever you're upset about will be over with in the morning, I'm sure. Text me later.' _He sent the message and locked the phone again. He took one long swig of his beer and decided that this definatly had to be the last one, he couldn't taste the beer anymore.

"Itachiiiii! He hung up on meee!" Konan slumped into a bar stool and handed her phone to Itachi. Taking it, he slid it into his pocket and watched Konan's head fall onto the bar. She'd object to leaving, but there was no way he could responsibly allow her to drink any more.

"Ko-chan, you're engaged to him; I doubt he's cheating on you. I also don't think he wants to find out you're an over-reactive drunk two weeks before your wedding." Gray eyes glazed over with fresh tears as she grabbed Itachi's arm and tried to shake him.

"I am not an over reactive druuuuuunk!" His blackberry buzzes on the counter and he fails to grab it before Konan takes it and unlocks it. With a gasp and a smirk, she hands me the phone and reaches out for hers.

"I didn't realize you two were talking again Itachi-kun." Itachi shrugs and hands her the phone back.

"He called me earlier, I don't know why." There was a chair thrown not far behind Konan, and it was decided that it was time to go.

"I'm driving Itachiiiii-kun!" Konan slid from the passenger side to the driver's side of his black BMW and smiled when he glared at her.

"Ko-chan, I love you, but get in the back. You're going to get us killed." He shouldn't very well be driving either, but he would be able to get them home better than she could. Without a word she slipped into the back seat and continued smiling as he got behind the wheel.

"What are you going to do now that he's talking to you again?" Itachi glanced at the blank screen of the blackberry and snorted.

"Fuck knows."

~chika~chika~chika~

"Deidara did you stay up all night working on that?" Sasori leaned on the back of Deidara's chair and rested his head on the blonde's. Deidara didn't answer him, just finished detailing the fur on the right paw, tossed the fine clay tool into the bowl of water and slumped back into the chair. Sasori wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and nuzzled into his neck.

"It looks great Deidara." The fox stood fifteen inches tall and twenty five inches long, making it one of the larger animal sculptures he had done for this exhibit. There was no time to paint it, but unless it was accepted to be a permanent part of the exhibit it would be destroyed anyways. Deidara refused to answer Sasori, and he shrugged the embrace off, standing for the first time in hours. Sasori was obviously trying to make it better, but Deidara just couldn't find it in him to care.

"Dei, I am sorry about last night, I didn't mean to yell." Sasori brushes his messy red hair with one hand and continues to stare at the fox sculpture.

"You never mean to yell un. You do anyways." Sasori tries to ignore the hurt in Deidara's face. Sasori reached into his back pocket and pulled out Deidara's phone, which he had left on the couch last night.

"You left this on the couch." Deidara pulled the top part of his hair into a pony tail and grabbed at the phone with one hand. He knew Sasori had gone through it.

"See anything you didn't like in it un?" Sasori smirked but it was forced. Turning away from the blonde, the Akasuna trudged into the kitchen and began making himself some coffee.

"Well Itachi seemed fairly worried about you." Deidara shuffled through the messages to the one he had sent back to Itachi last night. _'I'm fine un, ignore the fact that I called.'_

"I didn't know who else to talk to un." Sasori's hazel eyes rested on the blonde, his hands calmly resting on the counter. Deidara finally held Sasori's stare, challenging him to defend himself. The blonde was getting tired of being in useless relationships. This one had turned out no different than any other one.

"Deidara you can talk to me, I know I yell, and I know we fight. But I still love you." Sasori only looked away to press the 'Start' button on the coffee maker and stood up straight. "Don't think that Itachi can solve your problems, you know that'll only start shit again." Deidara shrugged and turned away from his supposed lover.

"I don't know if I care enough not to start shit un…"

~chika~chika~chika~

I have no idea where I'm going with this one, rough clue, but no idea. I hope it's good so far. Review so I know!

Another yaoi-writing run is what I'm on!


	2. The Office

I'm enjoying writing this fic way too much.

~chika~chika~chika~

"You're going to be late brat, and I'm not extending the open time just because you wanted to sit at home for five more minutes." Sasori had left for work not long after his coffee had been ready. He had leaned in for a kiss goodbye that was not returned by the blonde. He then stormed off to market his boring paintings before the exhibit opened. Deidara still had an hour until he had to be at the exhibit with the last piece, though he knew for a fact he was going to be late. He still had to get it fired before he could display it.

Deidara glanced at his phone with increasing frustration, he had texted Itachi not twenty minutes ago asking him if he wanted to meet up after work. Itachi was a big business buff, but Deidara knew he wouldn't turn down drinks if they were offered.

Rubbing his eyes, Deidara began wrapping the sculpture up in newspaper and twine and got ready to head to the studio, he would need to spot fire this. He used spot firing because it only took thirty minutes and fired the clay just enough to look finished. It wouldn't matter how it looked if it didn't become a permanent piece anyways, and considering Sasori was mad at him, it didn't sound like it would. Lifting the heavy fox into a crate, Deidara stole one more glance at his unchanged phone and began to trek down the carpeted stairs to the cold underground parking lot.

"Oh for fuck… Kakuzu move your damn car un!" Deidara yelled from the doorway into the parkade. Kakuzu's silver Acura was parked directly behind Deidara's Firefly, leaving it trapped next to the wall. He felt his eyebrow twitch as he watched Hidan get off of Kakuzu's lap and crawl into the passenger seat.

"What the fuck's your problem blondie?"

"YOU'RE PARKED BEHIND MY CAR, DUMBASS UN!" Kakuzu waved at Deidara in understanding and turned the car away, driving up the ramp and onto the street. Hidan's yelling continued to be heard until the car turned off. Hefting the clay sculpture into the back of his little red car, Deidara blew his hair out of his face and slipped his phone out of his pocket.

_'I'll be heading to your exhibit anyways, we can meet up afterwards if you wish.' _Deidara grinned stupidly and hurriedly sent a message back.

_'Great! Can't wait for you to see it!' _Tossing the phone into the passenger seat, Deidara started the car and couldn't stop smiling all the way to the studio.

~chika~chika~chika~

"This is a very bad idea." Pain glanced up from the contract he was trying to dissect. He gave Itachi a thoughtful look_,_ and then chucked a pen at his head.

"I am trying to read!" Itachi grabbed the pen and set it down on the desk, Nagato had been upset over Konan being so drunk when the Uchiha had driven her home. For good reason, they weren't originally going to go out drinking, just to a movie.

Movies were boring, and didn't involve drinking. Therefore the two alcoholics had decided that a bar would be more appropriate.

"Sorry Pain-sama." The clicking of heels passed completely passed Pain, the wearer not sparing him a second glance. Itachi however got a hot cup of coffee and a hug. Konan in a short black pencil dress and blue heels smiled and placed her own coffee on Pain's desk.

"Ko-chan, how's the hangover?" She flicked blue streaks out of her face and smiled warmly at Itachi.

"Advil and toast is a hangover's best friend. Oh, and Nagato I need that piece of paper you're holding signed TODAY at some point. Staring at it isn't signing it." Pain crossed his arms and gave her a glare, tossing the contract onto the desk.

"That's Nagato-SAMA to you, Konan." She giggled and shot him a dirty look. Even though Nagato was her boss on paper, from behind closed doors she basically ran the department.

"Then that's Konan-dono to you then, asshole." The Uchiha couldn't believe he had found a way to employ these two people together and actually have any work get done. Itachi distracted her bickering for his own sanity with the passing of his phone to her, open to Deidara's conversation. She read the four texts over and squealed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You're going to meet up with him? Tell him how much you miss him!" Itachi frowned and took the phone back from her outstretched arm.

"I don't think so; it won't be like that anymore." Konan smoothed her dress down and sat on the edge of Nagato's desk, her back to his fuming face.

"So what will it be like Itachi? Because I don't think you'll be able to resist falling for him again." Picking up the pile of paper he had come for off of Pain's desk, Itachi smirked at Konan and turned away, heading back down the hallway to his office. Unfortunately she followed him, much to Nagato's complaints.

Itachi's office over looked the rest of the building below, an entire wall of windows outlining the city. This early in the morning the sun cast a pink and orange glow over the tops of the buildings. Konan wanted Itachi's office one day, maybe he'd give her one someday…

"I don't know Konan; I always go to you for this stuff, but you and your odd gay fantasies are not the kind of help I need." Konan 'hmfed' and stood over him at his desk. Itachi had sat down and was placing papers from the pile in different locations on his desk.

"I won't suggest you just fuck him and leave him, though that would be so great to have more pictures of…" She lolled off into her mental collection of Itachi and Deidara making out on her couch a few years back. Itachi stopped and watched her begin to drool before him. This wasn't helping him in the least.

Snapping out of it Konan clicked her long nails against the wooden desk top, thinking about Itachi and Deidara.

"Is he still going out with Sasori?" Itachi twitched a little and tossed the large pile of paper on the other side of the desk, finally giving up trying to concentrate on work. Of course Deidara was still with Sasori, and Itachi's company owned shares in the art gallery Sasori operated. If anything happened between him and Deidara, it could mean something happen to his stock portfolio.

"Yes, Deidara's still with Sasori. They've been fighting a lot apparently." Konan clicked her tongue and turned towards the door, she had her own work to be getting back to.

"Well, keep me updated, and don't do anything stupid Itachi. Remember, we leave for Sasori's gallery at ten, I'm driving." And with that she had finally left him alone to think. Konan may have been his best friend, but she wouldn't know how to handle this. Deidara and Itachi had fought quite badly the last time they had seen each other. The fact that Deidara still had his number at all shocked the hell out of Itachi. With a quick glance at the clock on his computer thankful that he had at least two hours before he was expected at the gallery. The Uchiha picked up the phone and began listening to his messages, it was time to get back to the real world for a while…

~chika~chika~chika~

"Seriously?" Not only had Sasori not waited until Deidara had gotten there to open, he had started the exhibit early! Deidara lifted the now-fired fox sculpture gingerly and began to climb the steps. 'I'm going to kill that asshole un.' Glancing at the scratch his little red Firefly had created on the side of Sasori's black Ford. It looked as though Deidara might be the one getting killed today.

"Deidara-chan! **You're late!"** Zetsu greeted him at the door, with a smile and then a scowl. As people filed into the gallery beside the two Deidara could make out Sasori in the crowd. Zetsu's multiple personalities were momentary, unlike most other MPS patients, who usually have days between their switches. Deidara smiled and handed Zetsu the sculpture,

"I'm sorry un, didn't feel like being on time today." Zetsu grunted and carried the wrapped fox into the exhibit, finding a place to put it. Deidara trained his eyes on Sasori and straightened out his jacket, putting a half-hearted smile on his face. When they were here they had to act like everything was alright, no matter what. The gallery was an adjoining part of the largest museum in the city, meaning it got a lot of publicity when new things came out to show.

Deidara ignored the cameras in his face as he walked towards the red head in the centre of the room. Still smiling, the shorter man wrapped his arms tightly around Sasori's waist and growled.

"Deidara, make it here okay?" He wanted to wipe that asshole look of his off his face. But instead Deidara grinned and pecked him smugly on the cheek.

"Yes, unfortunately I think someone hit your car outside. There's a big scratch in the side un. But don't worry, I parked next to you so no one else would hit it un." Sasori narrowed his eyes at the smiling blonde below and wrapped one arm around his shoulders tightly. Deidara squirmed a little.

"How _nice _of you Deidara." His grip was pinching, and Deidara stopped smirking long enough to make Sasori feel better.

"Now let's have a good day, shall we?" Deidara nodded and laced his fingers through Sasori's timidly.

~chika~chika~chika~

Excitement next chapter! DRAMA


	3. The Gallery

I haven't updated this in forever, fingers crossed for my morale to keep it up!

Review review, I'd like to know how I'm doing lovelies. Sometimes it feels like you're butchering a story, but you don't know until someone tells you :3

~chika~chika~chika

Itachi groaned at the press vans stationed outside the gallery. Konan patted him on the back and shoved him out of the open passenger door.

"I'll park the car hun, you feed the hounds." Itachi smoothed out his suit and walked up the steps to the wide open doors of the art gallery. He saw no sign of Sasori or Deidara, but assumed they must be addressing someone about something art-based or other. Itachi cringed, there was one news camera creeping towards him, with the mandatory annoying-bitch attached to a microphone coming with it.

"Itachi-san! How do you think supporting the gallery and museum will effect Uchiha Enterprises in the coming fiscal year?" He never understood why they had to yell at him like he was deaf. Itachi wanted nothing more than to tell the little pink haired slut to shut her smug face, but he put on a small smile and addresses the girl directly. 'No one in my employ would get away with a skirt that short at work…'

"Sakura-chan, nice to see you again. Uchiha Enterprises plans to help this monument of culture and creativity expand and develop, though it has been a rough year for Uchiha Enterprises, as well as many other companies. But we are steadily climbing back up into the higher markets with force. You won't see us going anywhere anytime." And with that he nodded at the camera and ignored any other stupid questions pinky wanted to ask him, like the last one which got him. 'When do you intend on getting married Itachi-san!'

Now he glanced around the room, partly waiting for Konan, mostly looking for Deidara.

~chika~chika~chika~

Deidara was tired of being dragged around by Sasori, but he knew that if Sasori was waiting for Itachi to show up as their sponsor. He wanted Itachi to see them together so he wouldn't get any ideas.

"Danna, there's a lady over there waving at me. She might want to buy un."

"That's Suyami Hanna, let's go talk to her." Deidara huffed and followed Sasori over to the woman examining another animal sculpture that Deidara had created two weeks before.

"Sasori-sensei, how're you!" The unfamiliar older women shook Sasori's hand roughly and exclaimed about the sculpture and how she just /HAD/ to have it. Her yellow dress did not compliment her funny-looking straw hat. Deidara couldn't believe people sometimes, they weren't appreciating the art; they were appreciating how it would look to their guests when they had dinner parties. They want to be explained a meaning about the piece because they can't come up with a reason as to why it would relate to them. The particular one she wanted was of a rabbit, a perky rabbit with one ear up and one ear flopping forwards. He had the adjacent paw in the air and the other at his side.

The rabbit itself held no specific meaning to Deidara, because the art wasn't meant to last in the first place…

"And this must be Deidara, the mastermind! How are you?" He felt Sasori watching him closely.

"Great, I'm assuming you're one of Sasori's students un?" She nodded and giggled, touching Deidara's arm lightly. He cringed,

"I know it seems funny for an old woman like me to be learning to paint, but it's always been something I wanted to learn, and Sasori's paintings are just so beautiful. Your sculpting talents however are remarkable. I haven't seen anything else like this before!" Deidara felt a slight triumph over Sasori. He took great pride in his art,

"Why thank you Hanna-chan, if you're interested in the piece, the list price is $600, but you can mark it down for a student of yours, right Sasori?" Sasori's eyes went wide, but it was too late. Hanna's eyes lit up and he smiled at her, grabbing his receipt book out of his pocket.

"Absolutely." Deidara touched Sasori's arm lightly and made sure Hanna could hear him, all of this was a game, and Deidara was getting tired of it.

"I'm going to go and check on the others, make sure everything is going alright un. Thank you very much Hanna-chan!" He knew Sasori wouldn't make him stay; he would only embarrass himself doing so. Sasori's hazel eyes narrowed and he pulled the smaller man close.

"That's fine Dei, we'll talk later." The last half was said with venom and he glared hatefully as Sasori kissed him. "I love you." Deidara began walking away from the red-head and Hanna. This game was making him sick to his stomach.

"Un…" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, hoping Sasori wasn't watching him.

~chika~chika~chika~

Itachi scanned the groups of people again for any sign of Deidara, the last thing he wanted to find out was that both Sasori /and/ Deidara weren't here, as he hadn't seen the Akasuna yet either. He was just beginning to worry now.

"Itachi, relax, you look like your head's going to explode." Konan handed him another glass of wine and chugged the rest of hers. That must have been the third.

"Konan I can't have you getting drunk at another function." She coughed and placed the glass on the refreshments table, wobbling a little. She fluffed her hair up and glanced around.

"Alright, we've talked to the press, the newspaper, the magazine. Last stop is the owner; we need to either find Sasori or Kakuzu, even if he only owns the museum." Itachi nodded half-heartedly. He just wanted to find Deidara.

The knot in his stomach unclenched when the blonde man completely by-passed them and grabbed a glass of wine. Itachi was amazed he hadn't noticed him; Deidara was either very preoccupied with something else or didn't want to see him. But when the blonde turned around his eyes went wide and his frowning face started smiling that wicked smile of his. He put the wine down and ran to hug Itachi. Trying to continue with his image, Itachi remained still as Deidara hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're here Itachi un! Konan!" Konan giggled and hugged Deidara with as much ferocity.

"Missed you Deidara, how're you?" Deidara grinned sheepishly, but Itachi knew it was a lie.

"I'm doing okay, haven't seen you guys in forever un!" Itachi continued to frown, but a nearly drunk Konan wasn't about to start watching what she said now.

"No, well not since you started dating Sasori." Itachi closed his eyes, trying to ignore that she had said that. Deidara's smile faltered a little, but he kept it up.

"Yeah… But that doesn't matter un. You're here now." Itachi glanced around the room again, just waiting for Sasori Akasuna to appear and steal the blonde away. Deidara picked up his wine again and sloshed it around. "How annoying un, Sasori wouldn't let us stock beer. Said it wasn't 'cultured' enough, pffft." Deidara's voice held so much distain Itachi thought that he would see Sasori's head explode from wherever he was in the large room. Itachi smiled a little at that thought.

Deidara then gazed up at Itachi, not in an adoring way, just gazing. Itachi shuffled a little and took a sip of his wine, looking away from the blonde. Konan looked from Itachi to Deidara and then back.

"Alright well, Itachi, I'm going to go talk to the mayor, you and Deidara should catch up." She quickly took out her blackberry and began typing as she walked away. Itachi fully expected the buzz from his own that followed.

_'TALK TO HIM! YOU ASS!' _Itachi laughed a little and put the phone back into his pocket.

"What'd she say un?" Deidara smirked and moved closer to Itachi, it was hard to have a conversation with someone from six metres away. Itachi smiled down at him, trying not to get caught up in those blue eyes.

"Just that she hates her job, I think I should fire her." He heard an exasperated huff somewhere beside them and shook his head, attempting not to laugh out loud. But his attentions turned to Deidara.

"So what _have_ you been up to?" Deidara took another gulp of wine and shrugged again. He was going to ignore ignore ignore. The blonde was all too sure he had made a mistake talking to the Uchiha last night.

"Just doing my art un, nothing much really happens these days." Itachi continued to sneak a glance for Sasori. He didn't need to cause a fight at an event like this.

"I heard you haven't been out much lately." Deidara looked down and swirled the wine in the glass. Shuffling his converse shoes from side to side, Deidara heard someone address Sasori a ways behind him and put the glass down immediately. Itachi watched the look of panic on his face and got the message, without another word he pulled out his phone and called Konan, walking away from the blonde.

~chika~chika~chika~

"Deidara I think it's time we left, Zetsu and Tobi can take it from here." Sasori sounded almost bored, which was shocking for him. He loved his little events. Deidara blinked at him and then glanced over at where Itachi was previously standing

"Danna shouldn't we talk to the sponsors un?" Sasori snorted and continued to hold Deidara's arm.

"No, I already spoke to Konan for as long as I deemed necessary. Let's. Go." Deidara sighed and followed Sasori out. Checking back only once for Itachi.

~chika~chika~chika~

I really am feeling this story, so I thought I'd update again…


End file.
